The present invention relates to a device making use of heated fluid to reduce dust products in a waste gas pipeline and, more particularly, to a device installed between a local scrubber and a pump and making use of heated fluid to reduce dust products in a waste gas pipeline.
Many different gases are used for fabricating deep sub-micron semiconductor devices below 0.25 um to match 350 or more fabrication process steps. Gases can roughly be divided into bulk gases like nitrogen (N2), oxygen (O2), helium (He) and argon (Ar), process gases, and special gases.
After a fab has been built for 2xcx9c3 years, insufficient air volume of the exhaust system provided for equipments may happen to cause safety and sanitation problems and production yield reduction due to aging of pipeline, erosion, accumulation of dust products, and fabrication process expansion. More seriously, flammable gases in the pipeline or a local scrubber may even be on fire to cause a fire accident. These situations are most conspicuous in semiconductor and optoelectronic fabs. In other words, insufficient exhaust volume will result in reduction in production yield of equipment and also cause problems in safety and sanitation to profoundly perplex equipment and management personnel.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, a heating band 10 is used to heat a pipeline 16 between a pump 12 and a local scrubber 14 so that gases exhausted from a process chamber 18 won""t condense, form films or accumulate dusts due to a lower temperature in the pipeline 16. However, this way of using the heating band 10 for heating may easily change the material, shape and structure of the pipeline 16 because the pipeline 16 is directly heated, and the temperature in the pipeline 16 can""t be easily controlled, hence having a low dust-disposal effect and easily causing damage to the pipeline.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a device making use of heated fluid to reduce dust products in a waste gas pipeline for effectively avoiding accumulation of gas molecules in a waste gas pipeline and generation of dust products.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device making use of heated fluid to reduce dust products in a waste gas pipeline. The device makes use of a whirl gas of higher temperature injected into a pipeline between a pump and a local scrubber to effectively reduce the probability of nucleation of waste gas in the pipeline due to a sudden drop of temperature gradient and a too high concentration, thereby solving the problem of accumulation of dusts in the pipeline.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device making use of heated fluid to reduce dust products in a waste gas pipeline. When the device is in use, a constant temperature can be kept on the surface of the chamber without the doubt of burning workers, hence having the advantage of convenient use.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a device making use of heated fluid to reduce dust products in a waste gas pipeline. The device comprises a chamber, a heater whose one end has a heating pipe extending into the chamber, a gas injection pipe for injecting gas into the chamber, an exhaust pipe for exhausting gas carrying away heat of the heating pipe, a connection pipe having an open groove annularly disposed thereon, a U-shaped gas guide ring whose one inner sidewall has a wedged guide wall, and a top lid for sealing the U-shaped gas guide ring.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: